Solar energy is a free renewable energy source that is readily available in many parts of the world. Given that solar energy is readily available to all for merely the cost of equipment to convert it to an intended purpose, solar energy may be particularly attractive for use in areas with populations that have limited financial resources. Technological developments have resulted in the use of solar energy for many applications, for example, thermal heating systems, electricity production systems, and solar distillation systems.
Solar distillation systems (also referred to herein as “solar distillers,” “solar stills,” “single basin or multiple effect stills,” or simply “stills”) have been in use since 1872. Some examples may be found with reference to various patents including: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,628,879; 4,135,985; 4,141,798; 4,487,659; and 4,267,021. Unfortunately, many of these prior art still designs suffer from various deficiencies so that they do not provide a practical solution for providing clean and safe drinking water to the masses of people throughout the world who have limited knowledge about solar energy distillation systems and finances. For example, many of the known stills are difficult and/or expensive to construct or purchase. In fact, in some areas of the world proper and safe building materials for building stills are not available. Some stills are often difficult to construct, difficult to move, not durable, and/or difficult to maintain.
One particular application of solar distillation systems is water distillation. In many geographical locations of the world clean and safe potable drinking water is expensive and/or in scarce supply. Often the available water supply is salty, brackish, and/or contaminated with various undesirable and possibly toxic substances which results in water that may not be suitable for human and/or animal consumption. These geographical locations are often remote and might not have common utilities such as electricity and/or effective public water purification systems. Further, the people who inhabit these locations may not have enough money to be able to afford public water or continuous electric utility cost. As a result they often resort to purchasing bottle water for drinking and cooking purposes. However, a properly designed and operated solar still as provided by the present invention may be a preferred alternative to purchasing bottled water by providing many years of clean safe good tasting water production to these people. Such a solar still may be extremely effective in providing clean drinking water from a high dissolved salt and other mineral content water, effective at eliminating dangerous bacteria such as cholera, E. coli, etc, cost effective, easy to install, and easy to maintain. Although many solar still designs are not always capable of effectively removing volatile organic compounds (VOC) such as pesticides, or petroleum distillates.
In one type of solar still the still basin may be sealed with a variety of materials, including silicone, so as to retain the liquid solution to be distilled. The basin sealing materials are applied to a rigid basin structural material or insulation material as a coating of material in liquid form that dries and adheres to a rigid basin structural material so as to seal the basin for retaining, for example, water. For example, the solar still basin structural material may be a cement, concrete or wood material and one or more layers of silicone may be manually spread over the surface of the basin or an insulation lined basin to seal the basin structural material from the liquid (e.g., water) to be distilled. This sealing layer(s) may be referred to as the “membrane” or “diaphragm” of the still. However, manual application of the silicone is a cumbersome process and it is difficult to ensure an adequate seal in all locations of the basin due to the inaccuracy of the manual spreading process. Fumes from the silicone application can be toxic and cause people to become faint or nauseated. Further, some types of silicone used may break down and contaminate the water, resulting in contaminated distillate.